


Ho bisogno di credere

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [10]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: fanwriter.it, Developing Friendships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trust
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Si chiama esercizio di fiducia, Bizio. Lo fanno fare anche ai campi estivi.»«Seh, dubito che si tratta della stessa cosa che ho in mente io...»





	Ho bisogno di credere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: blindfold  
Contesto: stesura di NMAFN  
Commento dell’autrice: per quanto mi sia detta che in questa challenge avrei tentato di fare introspezioni più lunghe del solito rigo, mi sa che sto più scrivendo quel che cazzo mi pare.  
Ma almeno mi sono rimessa in pari coi giorni! *happy dance*

Non stava andando affatto bene.

Era da un quarto d’ora che stavano lavorando ancora sulla prima parte della canzone - ed era il _ terzo _ giorno. Ed erano _ancora_ fermi all’_inizio_.

Ermal si era fatto venire in mente come incominciarla, ma Fabrizio, benché convinto che fosse una buona idea, non era convinto su tutto il resto.

Avevano visto una carrellata di clip giornalistiche sugli attentati degli ultimi anni, riletto i testi di altre canzoni con lo stesso tema per evitare similitudini nel testo che sarebbero andati a comporre - ma non erano d’accordo nemmeno su come riarrangiare lo spartito da cui avevano tratto il ritornello, per cui erano decisamente in alto mare su come scrivere il testo completo.

E Fabrizio si tormentava, pure perché Ermal, puntualmente, si faceva sfuggire il dubbio che avrebbero potuto punzecchiarli sul fatto di usare una parte di un’altra canzone - non più pubblicata, va bene, ma pur sempre già composta. Non che lui non avesse lo stesso sottile terrore che potessero risalire chissà come alla fonte, ma aveva deciso di non darvi il peso di tutte le sue ansie, giacché al momento dovevano essere entrambi concentrati a spaccarsi la testa su un muro solo.

E non avevano ancora combinato niente. Erano entrambi fermi sulle loro posizioni, trovavano sempre qualcosa da obiettare l’uno nelle proposte dell’altro.

Ermal a un certo punto si disse pure che avrebbe fatto bene ad ascoltare il suo istinto, la prima volta che aveva incontrato - più o meno - Fabrizio.

Il quale, d’altra parte, aveva iniziato a pensare che non fosse stata tutta questa idea geniale decidere di coinvolgere infine solo Ermal nel suo progetto. Era nell’indole di tutti e due essere così decisi su una certa idea - e _ chissà perché_, a vedere le rispettive carriere - e se avessero continuato su quella strada, a tornare indietro ogni volta invece che andare avanti, non avrebbero combinato proprio un bel niente e quella canzone sarebbe rimasta nel cassetto. Uno spreco…

Poco ne sapeva che pure Ermal si stesse preoccupando, in realtà: nonostante i primi sentimenti di pentimento per aver accettato con una persona testarda tanto quanto lui stesso, era parimenti conscio di quanto importante sarebbe stato quello che stavano facendo, non tanto perché sarebbe potuto essere un fiore all’occhiello delle carriere di entrambi, ma per le intenzioni in sé, per quanto sarebbero potute essere amplificate, per chi l’avrebbe ascoltata. Voleva assolutamente fare una cosa del genere, e a vedere chi gliel’avesse proposta aveva effettivamente avuto pochi motivi per dirgli di no.

Ma, seppur silenziosamente, era d’accordo con lui sul fatto che non stavano andando affatto avanti. Fogli sparsi sul tavolo e penne a girare fra le dita, non cavavano fuori un’idea che fosse buona - quantomeno su cui andassero tutti e due d’accordo, una volta tanto.

Fu all’ennesimo sospiro di Fabrizio - intenzionato ad alzarsi dalla sedia e dirgli di lasciar perdere tutto, ché era evidente quanto fossero poco compatibili e non voleva fargli perdere tempo - che Ermal ebbe il lampo di genio.

O quello che sperava fosse tale per far sbrogliare quella situazione. «Aspetta n’attimo», disse, e sorprendendolo si alzò dal tavolo, recandosi nell’ingresso.

Come tornò, aveva il suo foulard in una mano, e non si era riavvicinato alla propria sedia. «Ti puoi alzare un attimo, Fabbrì?»

Fabrizio lo occhieggiò con aria seppure ancor più confusa, se non anche sospettosa. «Che t’è venuto in mente, Ermà?»

«Un modo per schiodarci da questo stallo, forse.» Il sorriso che aveva in volto non era tanto incoraggiante, però, e doveva essersene accorto anche lui. «Oh, insomma, ti alzi?»

Non capendo - o più probabilmente, non volendo capire - Fabrizio fece come comandatogli. «Ecco qua», disse, in piedi e di fronte a Ermal. Batté le mani ai fianchi, come rassegnato. «Che vuoi fà?»

«Una piccola prova», rispose Ermal, girandogli attorno fino a posizionarsi alle sue spalle. Prima che Fabrizio potesse lamentarsi e dirgli che aveva capito dove volesse andare a parare, alzò quel foulard e glielo mise avanti al volto. «Chiudi gli occhi...»

«’sta storia non mi piace», gli disse Fabrizio, in tono esitante tra la minaccia e il timore.

E di cui Ermal quasi non ridacchiò. Uno grande e grosso come lui aveva paura? «Si chiama esercizio di fiducia, Bizio. Lo fanno fare anche ai campi estivi.»

«_Seh_», fece Fabrizio, «dubito che si tratti della stessa cosa che ho in mente io...»

«Non ho intenzione di farti foto imbarazzanti, né di rubarti cose mentre ti lascio qui come un coglione», lo rassicurò (a suo modo) Ermal. «Ora vuoi chiudere ‘sti occhi?»

Con un verso di esasperazione, Fabrizio li chiuse. «Sei testardo forte, eh, Ermà?», commentò, mentre sentiva una stoffa strana sopra le palpebre tirarsi appena, segno che l’altro gli stava annodando quella sciarpina attorno al capo.

«Come credi che ci sono arrivato fin qui?», gli chiese retoricamente Ermal. Gli picchiettò una spalla. «Ora girati.»

Fabrizio lo fece lentamente, ruotando un passo per volta, fino a mostrare il suo sorriso sghembo leggermente alla sinistra di Ermal. «E mò?», gli chiese, la voce che tremava un poco per la ridarella che a malincuore lo stava per assalire.

Ermal fece dei bei passi indietro, distanziandosi abbastanza. Fu facile, dato che lo studio in cui si erano messi a scrivere era abbastanza ampio, o se non altro era stato ripulito da tutta la roba che precedentemente al suo arrivo lo affollava. «Vieni da me», gli disse, fingendo il tono accondiscendente che si usa coi neonati, o i cuccioli in addestramento.

Fabrizio sbuffò un verso di scetticismo.

Però poi mise i palmi avanti, e muovendosi come un automa, a passi lenti, studiati, uno alla volta, si mosse effettivamente verso di lui - o dove riteneva si trovasse Ermal.

Il quale non riusciva a tirare in giù gli angoli della bocca, ma riuscì a trattenere le risate nel vederlo camminare così goffamente.

«Guai a te se me fai annà a sbatte!», lo minacciò Fabrizio, percependo di essere osservato.

«Stai andando benissimo», lo rassicurò invece Ermal, e mosso a compassione fece un passo in avanti, a prenderlo per le mani; Fabrizio sobbalzò appena. «Visto? Non è stato difficile.»

«Vediamo poi quando lo farai tu», replicò Fabrizio, sogghignando, ma doveva ammettere a se stesso di essere in realtà un po’ più tranquillo rispetto a prima.

«Ah, hai già deciso senza consultarmi? Bella coppia che siamo!»

«Mò non t’allargà troppo, Ermà...» Fabrizio fece schioccare la lingua, concentrandosi. Ermal gli aveva messo un piede sotto al suo e gli stava facendo spostare una gamba sull’altra, e intrecciò le dita con le sue per aggrapparsi e non perdere l’equilibrio. «Se proprio dovemo esse ‘na coppia, voglio già il divorzio.»

«Come sei poco romantico», scherzò Ermal, sforzandosi di mantenere quel tono superiore. «Balla con me», gli disse poi, alzandogli un braccio e ruotandogli di poco la mano sul polso.

Capendo l’antifona, Fabrizio girò su se stesso, sempre in quel modo lento e goffo, e ondeggiò nel rimettersi su due piedi, col risultato che Ermal scoppiò finalmente a ridere. «Aò, ma che sò la tua bambolina?», lo riprese lui, facendosi sfuggire anch’egli una mezza risata.

«Certo che no», rispose Ermal, calmandosi dagli sghignazzi, «quelle sono molto più carine!».

«Ah, _ ecco _...»

«Non preoccuparti, in un certo modo lo sei anche tu.» E detto ciò, Ermal gli prese il volto tra le mani e gli schioccò un bacio in fronte.

Per poi ritrarsi, l’orrore per quello che aveva fatto riflesso negli occhi spalancati.

Non che Fabrizio sembrava stare meglio, fermo e zitto come una statua di sale.

Cercando furiosamente una battuta delle sue per stemperare il momento, Ermal gli svolse il nodo dietro la testa. «Be’, insomma, ora tocca a te. A _ me _», si corresse subito dopo, ritirando il foulard.

Fabrizio parve risvegliarsi dal suo intontimento. «Uh, sì, giusto.» Si schiarì la voce, e prese la stoffa dalle mani di Ermal. Sbatté più volte le palpebre, strizzando gli occhi. «Me l’hai legato troppo stretto», disse, portando poi il foulard al volto di Ermal.

Il quale chiuse gli occhi, permettendosi di rilassarsi. Non aveva rovinato niente - ma d’altra parte, perché avrebbe dovuto? «Scusami», gli disse solo, chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi, avvertendo venir coperti dalla stoffa leggera.

«Tranquillo, ci vedo ancora...» Fabrizio gli annodò di lato quell’affare, faticando non poco per non farvi restare impigliati i capelli. «’sti riccetti so’ un bel problema...»

«Potrei radermi a zero per il festival, ma non so come la prenderebbero i miei fan», commentò Ermal, ironico.

Fabrizio sorrise. «Nah, so’ belli. Fossi in te non lo farei.» Esultò mentalmente nel riuscire a stringere il nodo.

Come allontanava le mani da quel volto, si ritrovò ad abbassarvi lo sguardo, posandolo inavvertitamente dal profilo del naso alle labbra chiuse, rilassate.

Quasi avvertendovi sopra i suoi occhi, Ermal se le inumidì. «Tutto okay?»

A Fabrizio parve che la sua voce avesse tremato appena, ma si prodigò per cancellare immediatamente quel pensiero dalla sua mente. «Sì, tutto okay.»

Poi un’idea dispettosa gli fece battere le mani all’improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare per lo spavento. Scoppiò a ridere, mentre l’altro gli diresse un pugno finto, che gli sfiorò una spalla, sbilanciandolo per aver mancato il bersaglio. «Ma sei deficiente?!»

«Aò, tu ti sei divertito...» Ricomponendosi, Fabrizio iniziò ad allontanarsi, indietreggiando. «...ora è il turno mio, no?» Pose i palmi avanti. «Forza, su! Vieni da me...»

Ed Ermal, non senza un profondo sospiro di rassegnazione - e di un certo divertimento che non gli avrebbe ancora ammesso - iniziò a muovere i primi passi verso di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Moro ha bisogno di credere e io ho bisogno di un'altra Calliope. *facepalm*


End file.
